oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Player Moderator
Player Moderators, also known as PMods or just mods, are RuneScape players chosen specifically by Jagex staff due to their commitment to the in-game community among other factors. They are ambassadors of the game and help to maintain an enjoyable in-game environment. They were to the game on 14 June 2004 and since then the team has grown to over 1,600 player moderators. Other types of moderators include Forum Moderators and Jagex Moderators. All RuneScape Player Moderators are automatically Player Moderators and vice versa. Moderator abilities Player Moderators can be recognised by the silver crown ( ) visible next to their name when they speak in-game, this crown cannot be disabled or hidden. It should be noted that the crown is not present in their username when right clicking nor is it visible on the RuneScape Forums where their posts appear the same as a regular player. Anyone who claims to be a Player Moderator without a crown can be reported (for staff impersonation) using the 'Report Abuse' menu. While acknowledged as not actually being hired members of the Jagex Staff (only regular players with extra entrusted tools), the rule is still applicable to impersonation of them. A Player Moderator has two direct approaches to rulebreakers. The first is through priority abuse reports. All abuse reports filed by Player Moderators are directed to a separate group of Jagex staff members. The second way is through administering temporary mutes with their report. New Player Moderators are given a "Suggest a mute" instead of a temporary mute option. This is to settle in new moderators into their role as part of a training period. Once Jagex has assessed the judgement of the moderator and the reports marked for muting would have been applied correctly, then the moderator would be given the normal mute option According to Mod Stevew on a podcast: Occasionally when a player is being particularly defiant towards the rules, a mute is required so that other players can no longer see his or her text. A Player Moderator's mute is a safety precaution to help prevent the player in question from causing any more harm to themselves or others, as it will effectively stop any attempts to talk freely. Jagex provides Player Moderators with muting guidelines, and mutes are, according to Jagex, checked to ensure that they are correct. Any incorrect mutes may be lifted, and if a Player Moderator regularly mutes without proper reason, his or her moderator status may be removed. As soon as a Jagex Moderator checks the report, the mute is lifted and a subsequent punishment is then applied if it is needed. Private messages sent by a Player Moderator are also visible when private chat is turned off though Player Moderators are unable to send subsequent messages or see that the player is online via his/her friends' menu. However, players will not see text written by a Player Moderator if they are added to that player's Ignore List. Player Moderators have access to the P-Mod Room and Player Moderator Centre, which contains information on how to perform their role and up-to-date guidelines. They also have access to the player moderator forums on the Runescape forums. These features allow Player Moderators to have the guidance and advice they need, while allowing Jagex to collect valuable feedback. Content discussed within these areas are strictly confidential, and any Player Moderator who reveals content within these areas will lose their moderator privileges. How Player Moderators are chosen Player Moderators are chosen by Jagex staff based on pre-defined criteria, this includes , , game bias, time zone and activity. Other considerations include maturity, involvement in the RuneScape in-game and forum communities, and by the accuracy of abuse reports (therefore, not reporting someone for extremely minor reasons, or just because you can). Players with previous offences may still become Player Moderators unless prior offences are numerous or severe. Background checks are then carried out by Jagex employees to identify undesirable behaviour. Display name history and linked accounts are checked to identify any rule breaking, links to cheating communities or any concerns in relation to community safety. Jagex will only contact the player via the Message Centre system to inform him or her that he/she has been selected to become a Player Moderator. The player is then able to accept or decline the position. New moderators are required to register certain contact details with Jagex before they receive access to any moderator tools. Jagex will never private message you in-game for your username and password, nor will they tell you to go to an external website. Any player asking for your login details should be reported immediately. How to increase chances of becoming a Player Moderator Any player wishing to increase their chances of becoming a Player Moderator, should: *Be kind to and help other players *Refrain from using offensive language *Be community engaged and focused *Report bugs, bad threads, and players who violate rules. It's worth remembering that following these above guidelines does not guarantee you a moderator status. Following the guidelines will increase your chances of been chosen in the future. Remember, Jagex will only send you a Player Moderator invite through the message centre. Surgeries and the P-Mod Room The P-Mod room does not exist on Old School RuneScape, only on . The player moderators' room is a special area within the game that can only be accessed by Player Moderators. Previously, Jagex Moderators were required to be present to open the room for P-Mods, but this has since been changed. Only current player moderators can give the command to enter through the . According to Jagex, the P-Mod Room is "effectively a blank room that's a direct copy of an existing dungeon found elsewhere. That's to ensure that mods don't have access to anything that the rest of the community doesn't. I should also point out that it's not possible to practice skilling or anything while in the basement as this could be considered an unfair advantage". In this quote, the "existing dungeon found elsewhere" is the Varrock West Bank's basement just stripped of most furniture and the wall and gate in the middle. The room is used for surgeries, which are scheduled question and answer sessions where Player Moderators ask for advice from the Jagex Moderators. All discussion during a surgery is strictly confidential. Before the December 2007 updates, surgeries would often be followed by a "bot busting" session. Misconceptions There are many misconceptions regarding Player Moderators and their abilities. In simple terms, they are the same as regular players, but with the ability to temporarily mute other players and access special Moderator forums. Some myths about Player Moderators and their abilities are, in fact, true for Jagex Moderators, however. Here is a list of myths about Player Moderators, along with the truth: Trivia *Player Moderators will lose their moderator status when not logged in with a good play session within a 3 month period. *Player Moderators on RuneScape are also Player Moderators on . However, Forum Moderators on RuneScape are not always Forum Moderators on FunOrb. *In circumstances that cause a Player Moderator to speak out loud without typing, such was the case with random events, the crown does not appear next to their name. *Moderator crowns were not visible on RuneScape Classic until September 2009. *At , attending Player and Forum Moderators were given mugs for the team or teams they represented. *Until 9 March 2015, messages written by Player Moderators could be seen even by players who have turned their public chat off. See also *Code of Conduct *Forum Moderator *Jagex Moderator References Category:Account